My Favorite Girl
by GoodDifferent
Summary: Do you think it's possible that a guy can like two girls at the same time?" SongFic. Finn/Rachel


_This is my first Song Fic I hope you'll like it =) the song is Favorite Girl by Justin Bieber._

« My favorite Girl »

_**I always knew you were the best  
the coolest girl I know  
so prettier than all the rest  
the **__**star**__** of my show**_

They didn't know how they came to talk about serious stuff but before Finn could stop himself he asked the question to Rachel.

"You know a lot of stuff right?" more like an affirmation than a question "Do you think – think it's possible that a guy can like two girls at the same time?"

Rachel immediately looks up with literally a huge light of hope in her eyes

"Well" she starts. She has to play very carefully with that "I—don't think it's – it's possible but I think maybe if you think about someone else…when you are with…with your girlfriend maybe your feelings for her are not what they were…" Finn stay in silence looking in the blank in front of him "but it's only my opinion" she says rapidly.

But Finn doesn't move, pensive.

_**you're who I'm thinkin of  
girl you ain't my runner up  
and no matter what you're always number one**_

He changes the subject and Rachel never heard of it after that but she couldn't help herself, now her hope was stronger than before.

Puck told everyone the "little" detail about the real baby's father two days before their two weeks of holiday. It's probably because of that he was still alive.  
Finn didn't come at school after that news. Rachel tried to contact him but he wasn't answering. So, on the first day of holidays, on the Saturday morning, Rachel came at Finn's house. He opens the door wearing only a pants and that makes Rachel froze. It's only when he said her name that she seems to return to reality.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"  
"I-I-" she starts, trying to stay focus on his eyes, very hard when you are that short and he is this tall. "I wanted to know how you were doing?"  
"I could be better"  
"I wanted to tell you that…I'm your friend" _who has feeling for you, but thats detail _"I mean if you need a friend to talk to or whatever…I'm here for you"  
"Thanks Rachel." He responds with a little appearing on his face which went away as fast as it cames. "Do you want to come in?" he asks, opening the door completely.  
"Sure"  
"I'm going to put a shirt on, be right back"

_That really not necessary _thought Rachel looking at him disappearring in the corridor.

She stays all day with him, talking about everything. He even cooks for her, she was surprised he could actually cook something else than pasta. He responds something like "helping my mom teaches me a couple of things".

_  
__**my prize posession  
one and only  
adore ya girl i want ya  
the one I can't live without  
that's you that's you**_

They did that a couple of times during the holidays. The most surprising for her was that he was the one calling her to hang out, not the other way. And Rachel could see Finn getting better and better and she was really happy to think she was a part of this.

But before going to bed the day before going back to school, she was afraid and stressed that everything would be different. Because even if people are now sometimes laughing at Finn, he'll still be the popular quarterback and she'll still be the one who everyone makes fun of.

When she finally sees him the next day, she was so stressed that she thought she was going to throw up her lunch in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey" he said smiling at her, making her more comfortable "I'm late for football practice but I'll see you at Glee" he continues before she could say anything. She didn't say a word, offering him only a small smile when he starts to run to his practice.

He arrives a little late at Glee rehearsals, and he stops when he passes the door, looking at the only chair available. Curious of where were the others chairs he looks around, seeing all of them in the corner. Great. He slowly enter and sits between Rachel and Quinn. It was going to be a long rehearsal.

"Okay, rehearsal is over for today" said Mr. Shue.  
Rachel get up and get her bag before looking back to see Finn. And she almost drops her back looking at that scene.

"Wait, Finn can we talk?" ask Quinn taking one of Finn's hands in hers. And he didn't move staring at their hands, doesn't know what to do. He realizes that he didn't thought of the "confrontation".

Tears came really quickly in Rachel's eyes and she runs outside, she learns in a very hard way that crying it front of the school was never a good idea.  
It's the slapping of the door that seems to wake up Finn who takes a step back, looking behind him. When he realizes who runs outside, he starts to run after her.

_**you're my special little lady  
the one that makes me crazy  
of all the girls I've ever known  
it's you, it's you**_

She was about to enter in the ladies room when Finn hits her and puts her against the wall next to the door. A little too strongly maybe.

"I'm sorry, Are you okay?" he asks really sorry but didn't thought about another way to stop her. She didn't respond staring in front of her (aka his chest). He couldn't find the right word to say at this moment. He just let his hands, which was on the wall, getting lower to find the back of Rachel, putting her closer to him. She finally looks up at him. He didn't wait, immediately kissing her.

_**I know they said believe in love  
it's a dream that cant be real  
so girl let's write a fairytale  
and show 'um how we feel**_


End file.
